Reunión del Caos
by Mei Daishi
Summary: Cuando están en el mismo sitio pueden salir a relucir los sentimientos que con tanto esfuerzo intentan reprimir. Un grupo de amigos reunidos en un mismo lugar. ¿Qué podría salir mal?


**Reunión del Caos**

.

**-.-.-.-Ash-.-.-.-**

—¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?

Se que siempre me he definido como alguien quien no teme a reto alguno y puede enfrentarse a cualquier situación.

Pero esto es diferente. Muy diferente.

Esto significara la muerte para mi. Si lo hago estaré poniéndome la soga al cuello.

Es un suicidio, y pese a todo se que es algo que tengo que hacer.

Seguramente se preguntaran el porque.

Soy una persona aventurera y sin miedo a superar cualquier desafío. Y por esta misma razón no puedo echarme hacia atrás. Porque eso implicaría que soy un cobarde, y así como que me llamo Ash Ketchum puedo asegurar que la cobardía no es un adjetivo que me defina.

En momentos como este es cuando deseo no haber contestado el teléfono semanas atrás.

.

_Hace un mes..._

.

**-.-.-.-Misty-.-.-.-**

¿Quién me convenció de que esto sería una buena idea?

Lo malo es que esto ni siquiera es una pregunta retórica, si no que tengo la respuesta a mi interrogante sentado al otro lado de la habitación sonriendo como un gran tonto.

—Vamos Misty anímate, será grandioso.

¿Grandioso? Si claro.

—Ya te lo dije Brock si quieres que venga, tendrás que invitarlo tu mismo.

—Pero es tu casa —protestó.

—Si pero es tu idea —le recordé.

Se cruzó de brazos mirándome con asombro, le devolví una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Pero si tu invitaste a los demás, ¿por qué a él no?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —hablar del asunto realmente me molestaba —él y yo ya no nos hablamos.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero decido ignorarlo porque ambos son un par de testarudos y orgullosos.

—Es mi ultima palabra Brock, yo no lo llamare.

Lo oigo suspirar pero no me volteo para ver que hace.

—Ya sabes donde esta el teléfono.

—Misty sino deseas que él venga simplemente no lo invitamos y ya.

—¡No! —me doy cuenta que he alzado demasiado la voz así que lo intento de nuevo —bueno no, es tu amigo... umm o sea si quieres que venga yo no tengo problema.

Brock comienza a reírse, acción que causa que frunza el ceño con disgusto.

—Ustedes nunca van a cambiar —comenta divertido —si insistes, lo llamare.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el teléfono que tengo que en la cocina.

Lo seguí.

Si lo se, me siento estúpida por hacerlo, y mas por la gran curiosidad que siento. Tanta que estoy dispuesta a espiar su conversación.

Me acerque sigilosamente hacia la puerta de aquella habitación y me pegue a la misma lo mas que pude.

Desde ese lugar puedo distinguir la figura de mi amigo que ya ha empezado a marcar un número y se sienta a esperar a que contesten.

A la sexta llamada que Brock realiza ya estoy aburrida.

Después de todo no sabemos con exactitud en que ciudad se encuentra por lo que él ha estado consultando la guía de teléfonos y llamando a cuanto Centro Pokemon de Unova como puede para intentar ubicarlo.

Cuando ya me preparaba para irme, después de que Brock intentara torpemente coquetear con la enfermera Joy, ella le da una pista que es de utilidad anunciando que él estuvo ahí hace un par de días indicándole cual era la ciudad a la que se dirigiría.

Brock colgó esa llamada, o mas bien debería decir que fue Joy quien colgó, seguramente aterrada de mi enamoradizo amigo y su poca sutileza para intentar cortejarla. ¿De verdad piensa que las mujeres pueden sentirse halagadas si las comparan con una Jynx? Brock les asegura que ellas han usado Atracción sobre él y que les esta permitido usar Dulce beso cuanto deseen. Si no estuviera espiándolo de seguro que ya le habría dado el tirón de oreja que tanto se merece.

No entiendo porque dice algo como eso cuando sabe que no da resultado.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de las mujeres que lo han abofeteado por ello. Si no lo intentara tanto estoy segura que no lo rechazarían tanto.

Él empieza a marcar un nuevo numero.

—Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Nimbasa —saluda la enfermera Joy.

—Buenas días a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Eeeh, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—De hecho si, me gustaría saber si se encuentra allí un entrenador llamado Ash Ketchum.

—Tienes suerte, él y sus amigos llegaron hace un par de horas.

Me encojo con lentitud en mi escondite. Ha llegado la hora, Brock por fin lo ha localizado.

Por los nervios me perdí lo ultimo de la conversación pero supongo que Joy debe haberlo ido a buscar porque no escucho voces.

Segundos después la enfermera se despide para darle paso al odioso entrenador.

—Hola Brock, ¿cómo has pasado?

Mentiría si dijera que escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo no causa ningún tipo de sensación en mi. Me entran ganas de asomar la cabeza solo para ver su imagen a través del video teléfono pero sé que lo mas sensato es que me contenga.

—¿Cómo te va mi amigo? ¿Qué tal Unova?

—Oh todo aquí es grandioso, he conocido muchos lugares que no tuve la oportunidad de visitar la ultima vez que estuve aquí.

Estúpido Ash. ¡De verdad que lo odio!

¿Por qué tiene que presumir lo bien que la esta pasando?

—Me alegro por ti, ya necesitabas esas vacaciones.

—Ya lo creo —respondió, de seguro con esa sonrisa de idiota que tiene grabada en esa cara de estúpido que le tocó —y cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo por allá?

—Fantástico igual, nosotros también hemos decidido tomarnos unas vacaciones.

—¿De verdad?

—Si Ash, y nos reuniremos todos, y nos gustaría que vinieras —hizo una pausa que me pareció increíblemente larga —si quieres claro.

—Eso suena genial, ¿en donde sería?

Listo. Hizo la pregunta clave.

Brock pareció dudar antes de responder.

—Aquí en Celeste, los demás llegaran en unos días.

—¿Celeste? —empezó a reír —buen chiste.

—No es broma Ash, todos vienen aquí donde Misty y de verdad nos gustaría que vinieras, hasta ella quiere que vengas.

De seguro Ash es tan despistado que no noto el evidente sarcasmo en la voz de Brock.

Aun así, él entre todos debería saber que lo que menos quiero es tener que verle la cara. Bueno, se supone que así debería ser.

—Si es su gimnasio Brock, ¿por qué eres tu quien me esta invitando?

Brock soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno veras es que esta fue mi idea.

—Si es tu idea porque mejor no vamos a tu gimnasio —de seguro que él quería que eso sonara a una sugerencia pero en realidad parecía una suplica, me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

—Esa era la idea original, pero ya conoces a mi mamá —Brock suspiro —le ha dado por remodelar el gimnasio de nuevo y no hay como poner un pie en ese lugar, es un verdadero desastre.

—¿Y tiene que ser en Celeste precisamente? Es decir hay cientos de lugares a los que podríamos ir.

—Sabes que Misty no puede realmente tomarse vacaciones, no tiene con quien dejar el gimnasio.

—Pero...

—Ash, piénsalo un poco si. ¿No crees que ella esta cansada de pasar todo el tiempo aquí encerrada y sola? Ella también necesita que sus amigos se acuerden de ella para variar.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero estoy seguro que ella no quiere verme.

Bien, tiene razón. Al parecer no es tan bobo como parece.

—Ash tu solo responde, ¿vendrás o no?

Él tonto se tomó su tiempo para responder. ¿Acaso quiere que sufra de un ataque al corazón?

—Si Brock, ahí estaré.

—Excelente, todos estarán felices de verte.

—Brock una cosa —dudó —se que es abusar de la amabilidad de Misty —que él pronunciara mi nombre hizo que mi corazón pegara un salto —pero, ¿piensas que se enoje si llevo a un par de amigos conmigo?, estoy seguro que les gustaría conocer Kanto.

—No creo que haya problema con eso, aquí le sobran habitaciones y le falta compañía.

—Bien les comentare la idea hoy noche, pero cuenta conmigo.

—Es bueno saberlo Ash, hasta entonces.

—Nos vemos Brock.

Colgó.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la butaca en la que había estado sentada mientras intente fingir que leía una reviste que encontré.

Brock salió de la cocina y me miró con curiosidad.

En ese momento me di cuenta que sostenía una revista de hombres y que la pagina en la que me encontraba era sobre el cuidado de la barba.

Lo se, extraño.

Deje la revista sobre la mesa.

—Es bueno estar informada —dije intentando sonar casual.

Brock asintió mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

—¿Pudiste hablar con él?

—No se, tu dime.

Puse la mejor cara de póker que pude cuando le asegure que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

—Si lo hice —me confirmó —él y un par de amigos estarán aquí en unos días.

—Bien.

No podía pensar en algo mas que añadir así que me levanté del sillón para huir de la mirada burlesca que Brock no dejaba de dirigirme.

Listo. Él lo había invitado.

Después de aquella llamada ya no había vuelta atrás para esta reunión.

Era una reunión de locos si me lo preguntan.

Y mas loco esta Brock por querer reunirnos a todos bajo un mismo techo durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Será un caos total, eso puedo darlo por hecho. Hasta puedo firmarlo con mi propia sangre si así lo prefieren.

Todos juntos no suena a buena idea, pero no pude convencerlo de lo contrario y se que me estoy metiendo en un lío.

Solo espero que mi gimnasio sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir a lo que se viene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Yei estoy feliz por poder estrenar nuevo fic como celebración por mi primer año en FanFiction :)

Les envió un beso enorme a todos los que se embarquen en esta nueva locura conmigo XD

El nombre no me convence mucho, pero no se me ocurrió otro, pero si lo hace entonces lo cambiare :P

Saludos a todos.

Mei D.


End file.
